Before the Letter
by Kissed-Bright Red
Summary: Fanfiction story based on the Harry Potter series. This is a story about Harry Potter's life before the magic, before the letter. What was it like for Harry before he went to Hogwarts? Did he like regular school? Did he have regular friends? Please review and tell me your thoughts.
1. Sweet Dreams

Before the Letter

Sweet Dreams

What was it like before Harry knew he was special? Was life easier before the magic? Before Hogwarts there was no Draco Malfow, no potions class and professor Snape. Before Harry knew he was special there was no Lord Voldemort or big war. He was simply just a strange child living with his mean and uncaring Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, and his bully of a cousin Dudley on 4 Privet Drive. He still lived under the stairs in the old broom closet.

Before the letter telling Harry Potter of special he really was, he dreamed. He dreamed that there were bigger, brighter and better things then his broom closet bedroom. He dreamed people were nicer, more loving, more magical then his family of Privet Drive.

"Harry darling, good morning," Lilly would tell her son and she made him breakfast in the kitchen.

"What smells so delicious mom?" Harry as he sat down at the kitchen table. "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

"Bacon, eggs and toast," Lilly said with a smile. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept very well, like I was on a cloud." Harry smiled.

"Well that sounds lovely; I wish I slept on a cloud." James said as he ruffled Harry's hair. "Good morning beautiful," James grabbed his wife and gave her a big kiss.

"Ew gross," Harry giggled.

Lilly made a plate for both the boys and sat them on the table. James sat down and took his first bite of his toast and grinned "Delicious," Then James searched the table. "Has the paper come in yet?"

"I haven't seen the owl this morning. It shouldn't be long." Lilly announced as she placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

"An owl?" Harry asked.

"Well how else do we get our paper Harry?" James laughed.

Lilly sat down with her plate of breakfast and cup of tea. As she sat down an owl flew in from the kitchen window and dropped the newspaper on James' breakfast, then sat on the counter.

"I suppose you want a tip after ruining my breakfast?" James said to the bird.

"Awe so cute this owl is in training." Lilly smiled. The owl was small, smaller then regular size.

James flicked his wrist and his breakfast was no longer all over the table. Then he flicked his wrist again and magically appeared a coin. He then placed the coin a small sac the bird had tied to it. He patted the bird on the head and bird flew out the kitchen window again. Harry watched as James began to read the paper.

"Dad, what is wrong with the paper?"

"Why would do you mean Harry?"

"Well the pictures, they are moving. That is strange."

"Nothing strange about it son, how could the pictures possibly stay in one place. It would be difficult for you to stay in one place wouldn't it?"

"Oh, I guess you are right."

"It's time for school Harry. You should go get ready." Lilly told Harry. Harry got up and was about to take his plate. "Oh you just leave that there and go get ready. Today is a big day for you." Before Harry Could make it out of the kitchen. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too." James said after Lilly.

"I love you the most," Harry announced. He hugged them both together.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" A voice yelled from the top of the stairs. They stomped all the way down the stairs and all the way back up again. "I need my breakfast, wake up Harry Potter!"

Harry put on his glasses and opened the door to his broom closet bedroom, just to be pushed back in by his annoying cousin Dudley. A ritual that happened almost every morning, Harry was more surprised Dudley didn't get board of this. Then again Dudley was quite a simple person and found any kind of way to torture Harry amusing.

"Harry! You should have been in here earlier! I have already finished breakfast." Aunt Petunia said as she ate her breakfast at the table. "Fetch me a coffee will you?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry made the coffee and placed it in front of his Aunt.

"Excuse me Harry?" Dudley yelled angrily. "Where is my breakfast?" Harry then made a plate of eggs, bacon and toast piled high for Dudley before making a plate of his own.

"Why is daddy, mommy?" Dudley whined.

"Daddy had to go to work early darling. He will be back for dinner this evening." Aunt Petunia smiled at her precious child. "You will have to take the bus today Dudley, is that ok?"

"Yes mommy," Dudley said with food in his mouth. "I like taking the bus, but I do not like sitting beside Harry Potter."

"You don't have to sit with him sweet'ems."

"May I be excused?" Harry asked. He had finished his breakfast and made his way back to the closet to find some school clothes. Once he was done getting dressed, brushing his teeth and finding his back pack, he went back into the kitchen to clean the dishes. Dudley had finished and left his plate completely licked clean at the table. Aunt Petunia was outside sipping her coffee in the garden.

Dudley and Harry did not walk to the bus stop together. Harry gave Dudley a head start. He did not leave the house until Dudley was out of site from Privet Drive. Harry also took his time with every step so that he was as far away from Dudley as he possibly could be. This was so Dudley wouldn't have the opportunity to torture Harry before getting on the bus. With every step he took, he would stop and look at the trees or gaze at the houses. At one point he passed a park and decided to take a break from walked and swing on the swings a time or two before setting back off to the bus for school. Once he arrived at the bus stop he only had a minute to spare before he it arrived.

"I go first." Dudley pushed Harry and out of the way in order to get on the bus. Dudley always sat at the back of the bus when he took it to school. Most days however, Uncle Vernon would drive Dudley and Harry would take the bus alone. Harry preferred this as Dudley wouldn't be able to bother him. He could sit on the bus free from torture and in peace and quiet.

"Morning Harry," William gave a smile. "Would you like to sit with me at the front of the bus today?"


	2. On the Bus

Before The Letter

On The Bus

"Hi Will," Harry said as he took a seat at the front with him. William Write was a larger boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He was in the same grade as Harry. William also got picked on by Dudley, the same as Harry.

Harry was William's only friend. If they had to have partners in class William would ask Harry. On the play ground William would follow Harry around until Harry would find something for them to do together. Harry didn't mind William's company however, did find him a bit annoying from time to time.

"I was telling my mom about how you don't have a mom or dad and she made you a sandwich." William pulled out a paper bag. "She also put some snacks in there for you."

Harry didn't talk much about not having parents. It made him sad however, one day on the playground William asked Harry why he lived with his horrible cousin Dudley. It was after Dudley and his friends had tortured both the boys.

"Oh thanks," Harry searched through the back. Inside there was a ham and cheese sandwich, an apple, carrot sticks and a blueberry muffin. "I had a dream about them last night."

"I hope it was a good dream."

"Yes, they made me breakfast before school."

"That does sound good."

"But then I woke up and they were gone."

"That doesn't sound nice."

"No."

"I wish you could come live with me and my mom. Our apartment is really small but we could get bunk beds and stay up all night watching funny movies."

"I don't think your mom would let me stay with you." Harry looked out the window.

He had never been to a friend's house before. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon refused to drive him anywhere. Harry also refused to ask. There was no point. Harry's Uncle and Aunt would never even believe he could have a friend. As Harry gazed out the window as the bus took a stop. He thought he saw a strange man, with a long grey beard and long white hair. The man was wearing what looked like a bath robe. How odd he thought to himself. It was strange, strange indeed. It looked as though the man was looking directly at Harry and winked.

"What are you looking at?" William turned his head to look out the window too, but he looked out as the bus began to drive again.

"Did you see that man?"

"A man? Well there are many out there," William laughed. "They all look like they are going to work."

"This one looked like he was going to bed,"

"Like he was in his pajamas?"

`"No, he was in a robe and wearing a weird night hat."

"No, I didn't see that."

Finally, the bus stopped at the school. Lucky for Harry and William, the kids at the front of the bus got to get off first. They could avoid Dudley and his gang of mean friends for a moment longer. The kids quickly got off the bus and went into the school as it began to rain.

In class Harry and William sat near the front. This spot was all the way across the room from his terrible cousin. The teacher Mrs. Cross (whom always seemed angry) had decided it was best to keep them separated after an incident with a straw and wet paper. Unfortunately this just gave Dudley motivation to get better at his aim. When Mrs. Cross wasn't looking, Dudley would send spit balls over Harry's way.

The boys had already spent their morning doing math work and English. It was now recess time and the rain had stopped enough that the children could play outside. William however, volunteered Harry and him to clean the chalk board erasers. Something Harry didn't particularly like, though it seemed safer inside.

"Maybe I could ask my mom to call your Aunt about you coming over. We could help each other study for the spelling quiz on Friday."

"I guess we could try." Harry began to cough. He had been clapping the erasers together. It made a large cloud. So large that he could no longer see his friend. He also realized he could no longer hear his friend. "William?" Once the chalk cloud disappeared he realized his friend was gone. "William?" He looked under the desks, chair and couldn't find him anywhere. But how could he vanish so fast? Finally he heard a thump, thump, thump from the closet. Harry opened the closet door to find William. "How did you get in there so quickly?"

"I'm not sure. I was at the front of the class, then all of a sudden I sneezed and I was in the closet."

"That is an awfully strong sneeze."

The bell rang and it was time for class again. They made art and that took them until eleven. At eleven am it was time for gym class. The boys all walked in line to the gymnasium and the girls in another line. Once the children made it through the doors the boys dispersed in all directions. The girl neatly made their way into the change rooms, while the boys ran around the gym laughing and screaming.

"Boys, I will cancel gym if you do not go change and come back here in a proper line, quietly." Mrs. Cross yelled.

The boys listened and rushed to the change rooms. Once the class was standing in a proper line, Mrs. Cross took out the dodge balls. "Today we play dodge ball." Dudley and his friends cheered, while the rest moaned and groaned. "This time I will pick the teams, since last time there were some issues." Mrs. Cross looked directly at Dudley. "Dursley and Potter you will be on the same team."

Once the teams were picked out, poor William Write was on the opposite team as Potter, which meant he was on the opposite team as Dudley. This also meant that William was Dudley's aim the entire hour of gym. One of Dudley's friends was on the same team as William and would purposely get William back into the game just so Dudley could get him back out again.

On the bus ride back home Harry looked out the window at the same stop he saw the man however, the man was not there any longer. Harry wondered about the man. Did he really wink at him? Or was it just a coincidence?


	3. In the Garden

Before the Letter

In the Garden

Harry decided to do his homework outside, on a bench in the garden. The weather was not longer rainy like this morning at school. The Dursley's were all busy inside and it made life much easier to be out of their way. Vernon was watching the news in the living room, while Dudley was in his room doing who knows what and Petunia was in the kitchen talking on the phone to her friend.

There was a spelling test on Friday and he was sure to ace it. Not because Harry cared much to ace it, but because he actually didn't have that much homework. He spent his time simply studying the words.

Spelling Quiz

Imagine

Worldly

Magical

Unique

Tedious

Proper

Apparently

Culture

Structure

Ferret

Harry kept writing and rewriting and spelling out loud until Petunia came outside with a woman he had never seen before. A woman he hadn't seem before and William Write hold her hand and hiding behind her. The woman was short and slim, unlike her chubby and son. She had long dark black hair, and piercing blue eyes. She was so beautiful it was hypnotizing.

"There he is, always busy doing homework." Petunia smiled. She was strangely being warmer towards Harry.

"Hello Harry," The woman smiled.

"Harry, this is my mother. We found your address in the phone book and thought we would stop by to ask your Aunt and Uncle if you could sleep over on Friday until Sunday morning." William looked so excited.

"Well I haven't asked Mrs. Dursley yet William but I was hoping it was ok." Mrs. Write looked into Aunt Petunia's eyes.

"Well I would have to confirm with Mr. Dursley but I don't see why not. Why don't the boys play out here and I'll make a cup of tea?"

The ladies went inside while William stood in place starring at Harry sheepishly. "I hope you don't mind. I just figured if your Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were like your cousin that this would be the only way they would allow you to come play."

"That is probably right, Write." Harry laughed. I don't really do very much on the weekends and Uncle Vernon's sister is supposed to come over. I am not very fond of her."

"My father will be coming home on Saturday from his big work trip. You will get to meet him. Oh Harry my dad is pretty cool. He always brings me home strange things from work. They are so cool. One time he brought me this strange chocolate, I swear it could… well I'm not really allowed to talk about all the strange things but maybe you will get to see. I have never had a friend come over before."

"I have never been to a friend's house before." Harry said.

William walked over to the bench and sat down. "You Harry are my only friend but you are the only person worth being friends with at that school. Everyone else doesn't really understand me."

Harry sympathized with William. He didn't have any friends at school either. It was hard to make friends when Dudley was always behind him, poking fun and tormenting him. Anyone who would try to talk to Harry would usually get tormented too. Once in grade 5 a boy tried to be friends with Harry. Dudley tormented him so much that he had to transfer to a different school. When William arrived to the school this year he right away stuck by Harry's side, even when Durlsey stole William's underwear and strung it up on the flagpole.

"What were you doing before I came by?" William asked.

"I was just practicing for the spelling quiz."

"That doesn't sound fun."

"Well there isn't much to do here."

"We could through a ball. Do you have a ball?"

"No,"

"All I have is this tiny bouncy ball I got from the dentist. We could through that?"

They threw the ball back and forth to each other. Each time they caught the tiny ball, they would take a step back and each time they missed they would take a step forward. By the time William's mother came to fetch her son, William was at the door of the house and Harry was in the neighbor's back yard. Mrs. Write opened the back door and before the ball could fly inside and break the teapot she caught it.

"Where is Harry?" She asked. Harry heard his name, climbed over the fence and ran over.

"I'm here."

"You don't want your Aunt seeing that or she might change her mind about you sleeping over for the weekend."

William's eyes light up. "He's allowed to sleep over."

"As long as Harry stays out of trouble he can sleepover." Mrs. Write winked at Harry. "Alright William it is getting late. We must get going." It was already getting dark out.

William and his mother were assorted to the door by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. They both appeared almost hypnotized by William's mother. Harry wondered exactly what she said to them to make them so cheerful and mesmerized.

"What are you looking at Harry?" Uncle Vernon yelled once the door was shut. With that Uncle Vernon seemed back to his normal self.

"Nothing," Harry said and looked down.

"It's time for bed. Get going." Uncle Vernon demanded.

With that Harry was off to the broom closet to sleep. He lay awake for a few moments thinking about his day. It didn't seem all that bad. He expected to spend the night doing homework then going to bed early and ended up staying up later than usual and playing ball with a friend. This was something he never expected. In just a few days he would be over to Williams and who knows what would happen then. Would they stay inside all day because it always rained or would they be out to the park? Soon Harry was drifting off to sleep. He had already completely forgotten about the strange on wearing the bathrobe and funny hat.


	4. William's House

Before the Letter

William's House

William's house was not what Harry expected. After school, instead of taking the bus Mrs. Write picked the boys up from school. She drove past Privet Drive, past other streets and other houses. Finally, they made it to the big grey building. Mrs. Write drove into the parking garage just below the building. It was dark and creepy. The orange lights flickered.

"Alright boys, here we are." Mrs. Write said.

Everyone got out of the car. They walked up to a white door. Mrs. Write flashed a card at the sensor beside the door. It buzzed and then she opened the door into a stairwell. The walls were a mustard yellow and the stairs were a brown. They walked up seven flights of stairs. Finally, they arrived at William's door.

"And here we are. This is my humble abode." William said as he opened the door. "I will show you around. It's really small so it won't take long." William dropped his backpack. "Follow me."

Harry dropped his backpack as well and followed his friend. William walked them right, toward the kitchen. It had all the things a kitchen would have, a fridge, an oven, sink and counters. The kitchen was colored like a peach with decorations of cows and kitchens. Next he walked into the dining room. They took a turn to the left leading them into the living room.

"This is one of my favorite rooms. It's where the television is and where I do my homework." The living room felt warm. The couch was large, and the cushions felt soft. While William was explaining all the great things about the living room that he liked, Harry gazed at all the things in the room. There was a plant growing beside the television and a picture of the family above the couch. "Do you like that picture? My mom made us all match. It's kind of embarrassing." In the picture William stood in front of his parents with a big smile. What Harry assumed was his father had a hand on his shoulders. His mother was smiling beside her husband.

"You guys look really happy." Harry felt a little sad trying to remember his parents. He was very young when they died in a car accident.

"Yeah, my mom loves taking family pictures." The boys moved into the hallway and all over the walls were pictures of William or his parents, a family dog and cat. "See what I mean?"

"Yeah,"

"This is my room." William smiled. He opened the door to a fairly large room. "I have bunk beds. I usually sleep on the top bunk but you can have the top bunk tonight." William had many toys and trinkets.

"Boys dinner," Mrs. Write yelled.

"Yah" William screamed. We moved back into the dining room. On the table was a pizza box.

"Do you like pizza?" Mrs. Write asked Harry as he sat down.

"Yes, I do."

"Perfect," She opened the box and the aroma of pizza flew right into his nostrils. "Here you are." She passed him a plate of pizza and then passed another plate to William.

As they began to eat their dinner they heard the door open. "Hello family," yelled a pleasant voice.

"We are in the dining room my dear." Mrs. Write yelled.

"Oh Emily my sweet, how I missed you," The man walked into the dining room and kissed his wife on the forehead. Then he looked at Harry with surprise. He looked stunned.

"Dad, this is my friend Harry." William said.

"Well this is wild, wild indeed." Mr. Write said as he starred at Harry's forehead.

"I got that from a car accident." Harry said as he tried to cover his scare with his bangs.

"I see," Mr. Write said.

"Peter," Mrs. Write said as she glared at him with knowing eyes. "Sit down will you and have some dinner."

After dinner Mrs. Write and William did the dishes together, while Mr. Write and Harry watched sports in the living room. Mr. Write kept glancing at Harry every now and then. Harry wasn't sure what to make of it. When Uncle Vernon watched television his eyes were glued to it. Harry wasn't allowed to talk at all, but he felt that Mr. Write was waiting for Harry to start a conversation with him.

"What is your favorite sport to watch?"

"Oh, they don't play it on the tele,"

"Peter," yelled Mrs. Write from the kitchen. "You know better."

"Football, football is my favorite and yours?"

"I'm not sure." Harry didn't care much for sports.

"Done, let's go play ball outside." William said.

"Be back when the street lights are on."

The boys went out to the park across the road from the apartment. This is what it felt like to have a friend. This was what it felt like to be normal, Harry thought. Little did he know is that it was all going to change. It would all change soon enough. After a long evening outside the boys were tired. It didn't take long for them to doze off to sleep.

"Harry we have big plans tomorrow." William yawned.

"Goodnight," Harry yawned.

"Goodnight, don't like the bed bugs bight."

In the middle of the night, Harry was awoken by a squealing. It sounded like a chipmunk was talking. "William? William?" Harry looked down at the bottom bunk where William was sleeping. As he looked down he also saw something moving around on the floor. Something small and long and furry. "William, there is a large rat on your floor." William woke up.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"There is a rat!"

"Oh it's not a rat. It's my pet." William flickered on the lights. In the light Harry could see the animal that looked like a ferret.

"Did I? Did I hear him talk?"

"Yeah, he can talk. But don't tell my mom. She said he isn't allowed to talk in front of people."

This was beginning to be a strange weekend. A strange weekend indeed.


	5. A Visitor In The Night

Before the Letter

A Visitor In The Night

"That ferret is very rude." Harry said. "Would you tell him to stop using those words?"

"He doesn't much listen to me. Mom actually tells me to keep him outside."

Suddenly there was a crash. "What was that?" Harry asked. The ferret looking creature hid under the bed.

"I don't know but it sounded like it was coming from my mother's room."

"Do you think it is a robber?"

"I don't know, should we hide or should we go check and make sure everything is ok?"

Harry thought about this for a moment. Maybe the adults could handle whatever danger lies, and suddenly another crash.

"Wake up Peter! Wake up!" yelled Mrs. Write.

"William I think we should check on them." Harry jumped down from the top bunk.

"Alright," William gulped and got out of bed.

The two boys walked over to the bedroom door and opened it. There was nothing strange in the halls. They looked right and not a sound or a stir from the living room, they looked left William's parents bedroom was open a crack. When they opened the door they could only see half of William's father. Mrs. Write was standing at the side of the bed with a want.

"Stupefy," Mrs. Write said. Mrs. Write grabbed a strange looking container and opened it. "Pack," she yelled and the strange dark blanket flew into the container.

"What is going on mom?"

"You boys were not supposed to see that?"

Peter takes a big exhale. "No one was supposed to see that. Lethifolds do not live in this climate."

"How on Earth did it get here?"

"It must have snuck into my luggage before I got on the plane." Peter got up and examined the container. "I will have to contact the ministry and make sure nothing else followed me home."

"This doesn't seem real. I must be dreaming." Harry said.

"No, you aren't dreaming. I wish this was all just a dream." William said.

"The ministry will not be happy about this. Harry is supposed to be in hiding. He is not supposed to know about any of this until he goes to Hogwarts." Mrs. Write begins to usher the boys out of the bedroom. "Peter, are you alright?"

"Mum," William says as she is about to shut the door. She stops.

"I need to check on your father. He might have to go to the hospital. Would you make Harry some hot chocolate and we will meet you out there?"

"Alright,"

"I don't understand what is going on."

"I will explain over hot chocolate but I am not too sure what has happened either."

The boys walk into the kitchen and William starts the kettle. He take out the chocolate packets from the cabinet. He also takes out two mugs for the boys. Before he can pour the packets in the mugs his mother comes out in her pajamas.

"Why don't we use milk instead of water my dear?" She takes the kettle off the stove and instead places a pot in its place and pours milk in. "It tastes much nicer that way and after that scare, a little treat is ok."

"Ok," the boys say in unison.

"Go sit in the living room and I'll bring it out to you." The boys do as they are told. When they sit down, William's father comes out from the hall fixing his tie. A few minutes later His mother comes into the living room with a tray holding four hot chocolates with whip cream topping.

"Oh thank you Maggie but I must go to the ministry at once to sort this out."

"You aren't staying for hot chocolate? The ministry won't be opened at this time."

"I have contacted Cornelous Fudge and have set up a meeting with him and Albus Dumbledore."

"Very well," Maggie Write said as she placed the try on the coffee table in front of the boys.

"Who are Cornelous Fudge and Albus Dumbledore?" Harry asked after he took a sip of his hot chocolate. Both Maggie and Peter looked at Harry and then looked at each other.

"No one for you to worry about my dear, everything is fine." Maggie said to Harry.

"We should have a talk in private I think." Peter said.

"There is no where private in this apartment. It is utterly small. And the walls or like paper." Maggie said. "We will have to erase his memory of this anyways so what does it matter now is we just speak out loud.

"Our boy by mere chance runs into Harry Potter and now we are ruining his protection and safety." Peter groans and sits in one of the chairs in the living room. He grabs a mug from the try and takes a sip.

"Mere chance? Unlikely," Maggie says. "You have been obsessed with the boy since the incident. We could have stayed in the magical world, but you want to live among muggles, where Harry might be and you aren't even here half the time."

"Maggie, muggles are quite interesting and there is much to learn from them. And you said yourself that the people he is with are dreadful."

"Well unfortunately, that is not our choice to make. Now we have possibly endangered the boy."

"Well that is what I'm intending to go figure out and fix."

"What are muggles? What exactly is going on?" Harry asked. It seemed these people knew more about him then his did. He looked at William with confusion.

"Harry, William didn't know anything about you and he barely knows anything about the wizarding world." Peter said.

"That doesn't help the situation, Peter." Maggie said. "Harry, this is all too soon for you to know. William should have stayed away from you, for your own protection. There hasn't been danger in so long though and William ended up making friends with you."

"My only friend," William said.

"It made it hard to tell William to stay away." Maggie frowned.

"That thing you saw in my room, the lethifold. It could have been an accident, a coincidence; however they don't live in this climate. They are a rare citing and have never been seen here before." Peter takes another sip of his hot chocolate. "I have checked around the bedroom and nothing else seems to have followed me home. I think Maggie you should check around too. In case I missed anything."


End file.
